A Change Is Gonna Come
by xoxEllexox
Summary: Life Changes, Job Changes, Relationship Changes, Love Changes, Everything Changes...
1. Life Changes

_**Hey Everyone!**_

**_This is a different kind of Season six (Wasn't Last Man Standing Amazing?!)._**

**_Welcome to 'A Change Is Gonna Come'_**

**_Review :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

'_Agent Gibbs, Meet your new team'_

"Sir, I can't. I refuse to become an agent afloat" Tony said stepping up in front of Vance. McGee, Gibbs and Ziva all stared at him.

"Agent DiNozzo. This is a direct order. Unless you can give me a good reason as to why you can't, then you have no choice" Vance said. Tony stood strong in front of him.

"I can't leave my kids" He said. Ziva and McGee looked at each other while Gibbs glared at Tony.

"I wasn't aware you had kids Agent DiNozzo" Vance said not believing him "How old are they?"

"15 and 3" Tony said. Vance nodded.

"Very well. You will be transferred to Agent Blake's team"

* * *

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs bellowed as they all walked into the Bullpen. Tony turned.

"Boss listen-"

"Why did you keep them a secret?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"So they'd be safe" Tony said looking away from Gibbs and over to Ziva, who was quietly packing her things from her desk into a box, avoiding eye contact with him.

McGee walked up to him "What are their names?" He asked. Tony smiled slightly.

"Charlotte's 15…I was 22 when she was born. He mother was killed a while ago and she's been living with me since then…then I have Carlos…He's 3 and looks so much like his mother…she couldn't handle a kid and gave him to me when he was born" Tony explained quickly looking at Ziva, who looked away quickly.

"How did you-" McGee was cut off by Tony.

"Charlotte takes care of Carlos when I'm not home" He said. Abby came running into the room.

"Is it true?! You have kids?" She asked wide eyed. Tony sighed and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed her a picture. McGee and Gibbs looked at the picture over her shoulder.

It showed a teenager standing at a park that had Tony's smile, long dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders, green eyes, she was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Read Less, More TV' and wearing jeans. Clinging to her leg was a little boy with the same colour hair and the same smile, but the little boy had slightly olive skin.

"They're beautiful Tony!" Abby said handing him back the photo, tears running down her cheeks. Ziva stepped up to Tony.

"I will miss you Tony" she whispered. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come say goodbye to Carlos tonight" He whispered into her ear. She sighed and shook her head.

"Tony, you know I can not. It is not safe for him to know me"

"Please?" He whispered letting her go. She sighed.

"I will try…"

* * *

"Bond?" Tony called out as he entered his apartment. Charlotte walked out from the lounge room. Ever since she was born Tony had called her Bond, as he and Charlotte's mother thought they were going to have a boy and were going to call her James.

"Hey Dad…you ok?" She asked sadly.

"We got split up" He said and Charlotte's jaw dropped "McGee's going to Cyber Crimes…I'm headed to a new team and Ziva's…She's going back to Israel"

Charlotte looked angry "That dick!" She said. Tony laughed slightly.

"Yeah he is…Where's Carlos? Ziva might be coming by later" Tony said. At that moment Carlos ran into the room and wrapped his little arms around Tony's legs.

"Daddy!" Carlos said happily. Tony picked him up and put him on his shoulders. They walked into the lounge room and Tony put Carlos on the couch. The doorbell rang and Charlotte looked at Tony.

"I'll get it" She said getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey Ziva, long time no see" Charlotte smiled as she opened the door.

Ziva smiled slightly back "Shalom Charlotte"

Tony walked into the entrance slowly from the lounge room with Carlos hiding behind him. When Tony stopped Carlos peaked out from behind Tony's legs.

"Are you my mummy?" He asked innocently. Ziva and Charlotte looked at Tony. He kneeled down so he was eye level with Carlos.

"Why do you think that Buddy?" He asked. Carlos turned around and ran down the hallway to his room. Tony looked up at Charlotte and she shrugged. Charlotte was about to go find Carlos when he came running out clutching a picture. He handed it to Tony.

It showed Tony with his arms around a pregnant Ziva.

"Carlos. Where did you get this?" Tony asked, still holding the picture.

"I fownd it in your draw" Carlos said softly, afraid he was in trouble. Tony looked up at Ziva with pleading eyes. She sighed and kneeled down next to him with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes Carlos. I am your mother" She said. Carlos just looked at her.

"Why haven't I met you before?" He asked.

"Because it was safer that you did not know me" She said.

"Don't you love me?" He asked with tears running down his cheeks. Ziva looked at Tony with a heart broken expression on her face. She turned back to Carlos and reached a hand out to him. What she didn't expect was when Carlos jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. Tony stood up and stood next to Charlotte, who had a small smile on her face. When Carlos let go of Ziva's neck he yawned.

"I think it's time for bed Buddy" Tony said picking him up.

"But I want to stay here with Mummy" He said, his eyes drooping.

"Sorry Carlos, but you gotta sleep" Tony said. Charlotte stepped over and took Carlos from Tony.

"I'll put him to bed and I'll hang out in my room and surf the net. Night Dad" She said kissing his cheek. "Night Ziva" She smiled and disappeared down the hall.

"So…when do you leave?" Tony asked as they walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch.

"A week. I have to sort out my apartment and ship my things back to Tel Aviv" She said. Tony nodded and they sat in a silence.

Tony laughed slightly "Do you remember when you were pregnant and you kept asking me for pickles and ice cream?" He said. Ziva groaned at the memory.

"He is a sweet boy" She said with a slight smile.

"Yeah…A one night stand turned out pretty good, didn't it" He said. Ziva threw a pillow at him.

Not long after Ziva had joined NCIS she and Tony had gone out after a hard case. They got drunk and ended up sleeping together. The next morning Ziva met Charlotte, who was just 12 at the time. Tony and Ziva decided it was best that they never talked of that night. But a month later Ziva came to the apartment saying that she was pregnant. They had become close friends, but never anything more, even though both started falling in love with the other. When Ziva was 4 months pregnant and starting to show, she went away for 3 months of the pregnancy and returned for the remaining 2. She stayed with Tony and Charlotte until Carlos was born (Everyone at NCIS Thought she was still away) and she left Carlos with Tony and pretended it never happened.

"You have to stay Ziva" Tony said turning to face her better on the couch.

"I can not Tony. I have been ordered back to Mossad. I do not have a choice" She said sadly "I really should be going" She said standing up. Tony quickly stood with her.

"Please…stay" He said. She looked down.

"I will try and come by tomorrow…I have to go to the Embassy. So maybe tomorrow afternoon, yes?" She said.

"Yeah. Carlos will like that" Tony smiled as they walked to the door.

Ziva turned to him "Goodbye Tony" She said leaning up and kissing on the cheek and stepping away. He caught her hand and pulled her to him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, very close to her mouth. The kiss lingered for longer then necessary, and then he let her hand go.

"Goodbye Ziva"

* * *

**_I'll update as soon as I can!_**

**_Review, tell me how you like it so far!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	2. Relationship Changes

**_Hey everyone._**

**_I still cannot get over Last Man Standing..._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Charlotte watched with a smile on her face as Tony said goodbye to Ziva. Whenever Ziva use to be around Tony always had a look on his face that was truly happy. Tony closed the door and turned around.

"Dad…you should tell her" Charlotte said with a smirk.

"Tell her what?" Tony asked walking towards the kitchen with Charlotte walking behind him.

"Please, you've got to be kidding me. You are obviously in love with Ziva." She said jumping up and sitting on the bench.

Tony sighed "It's too complicated Charlotte"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Dad. You really should tell her. She's leaving soon. Do you really want to miss your chance?"

"You are more like your mother everyday" Tony said with a sad smile.

"I miss her" She said with a frown. Tony walked over and hugged her.

"I know Bond…"

* * *

"Dad! Ziva's here!" Charlotte called through the apartment the next afternoon. Ziva gave her a small smile as she walked through the door. Carlos ran out of the kitchen and grinned at Ziva.

"Hello Mummy" He said. Ziva smiled at him and Tony walked into the room with a sad smile.

"Have you talked to Gibbs?" He asked. Ziva sighed.

"Yes. He is trying to get us back. But it may take a while" She said. They looked at each other for a few moments and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sinatra. We'll go down to the park, how about that?" Charlotte said to Carlos. He grinned as she picked him up and put him on her back.

"We'll be back in like, an hour" She said giving a smirk to Tony. Who glared at her. She grinned as she and Carlos went out the door.

"I cannot believe you call him Sinatra" Ziva said as the two made their way to the couch. Tony laughed.

"Yeah well. I have a daughter called Bond" He said with a smile. They both sat down on the couch.

"Charlotte is a very smart girl" Ziva said.

"Yeah…Kate would be proud of her" Tony smiled slightly.

When Tony was 21 he met Kate at a bar when he was there with his friends. Like Carlos, Charlotte is the product of a one night stand. He and Kate became friends when she found out she was pregnant and he was with her through out the pregnancy. When Charlotte was born Kate moved back to New York and Tony would only see her during holidays when he travelled over there. When Kate had joined NCIS when Charlotte was 11 Tony was able to see her more often. He and Kate hand managed to keep her a secret from their co-workers throughout her time at NCIS. When Kate had been killed Charlotte permanently moved in with Tony. Charlotte took Kate's death very hard and began obsessing with things to keep her mind off it. But, over the years she had manage to break that habit and only obsess with TV shows and not things like obsessively cleaning the apartment.

"Tony…I am leaving in three days" Ziva said finally. Tony's eyes widened.

"No! You can't leave…Gibbs will get us back in time" He said.

Ziva smiled sadly "I have faith in him Tony. But I do not think my father will allow me to return" She said.

"Why?"

"He may not be able to trust NCIS…but do not worry, I will stay in contact" She said.

Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him on the couch.

"Tony what are you doing?" She asked, though her voice was barely a whisper. He leaned forward and kissed her temple, then he moved down to kiss her cheek, he placed light kisses down her jaw until he was staring into her eyes and his lips hovering over hers.

"I want you to stay" He whispered. Ziva closed her eyes, her hands resting on Tony's shoulder and chest.

"I am sorry Tony…" She whispered back. He ran his hand through her hair as they stared at each other. He was about to lean forward and close the gap when Ziva's phone began to rang. She quickly sat back from Tony and answered it.

"Shalom?"

"_Ziva_" came the voice of her father.

"Papa" She said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"_There has been a change of plan" _

"What is it?"

"_You will be flying to Tel Aviv tomorrow morning. There is a mission I need you to go on, you will be briefed the next morning"_

Ziva sighed "Alright. I will see you then"

"_Shalom"_

"Shalom"

She put her phone down and turned to Tony.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I will be leaving in the morning" She said sadly.

"Ziva…please stay"

"I cannot do that Tony! You have to understand that when I go back, I will most likely be killed on a mission. Tell Carlos that his mother loves him…Goodbye Tony" She said while getting up and quickly making her way to the door. Tony sat in a stunned silence until Charlotte and Carlos came home.

"Dad…Where's Ziva?" Charlotte asked after Carlos went to his room to play.

"She's going back to Israel in the morning" He said in a low voice. Charlotte flopped onto the couch. "Graceful" Tony commented. He got a glare.

"So I'm guessing you're going to the airport in the morning then?" She asked.

"What?" Tony asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sat up more "Come on. You are clearly in love with her; you got to tell her before she leaves. And if you don't go to the airport tomorrow, then I will personally kick your ass all the way there"

Tony looked at his daughter "How did I get a daughter like you?"

"Well Dad, when a man and a woman have too much booze…"

* * *

The next morning Tony found himself at Washington International Airport waiting for Ziva to show up. He had been there since 5am because he didn't know what time her flight was. And now, at 9:00am he saw Ziva walk through the entrance.

With Abby, McGee and Gibbs with her.

Tony turned around and gave Charlotte a look.

"Well, how was I supposed to know they were going to be here?" She said as Carlos jumped of the seat and onto her back. She was wearing one of her favourite t-shirts, which said 'We Want Huddy Make Out Scenes'.

Tony sighed and walked towards Ziva.

"Tony! What are you doing here?" She asked. Abby smirked at McGee and he rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to say goodbye" He said "And ah, the kids wanted to say bye as well" He added.

"They're here!?" Abby asked excitedly. Gibbs gave her a look and she calmed down.

Tony turned around and gave a nod to Charlotte. She walked over to them with Carlos hanging onto her back.

"Hi. I'm Charlotte" She smiled. McGee, Abby and Gibbs smiled at her. "And this monkey is Carlos" She said managing to pull Carlos off her back.

"Daddy…" Carlos said turning to Tony "Where's Mummy going?"

Three sets of eyes widened.

Tony winced and bent down to Carlos's level "Buddy, Mummy's going away for a while"

Carlos frowned "Why?"

Tony looked up at Ziva, deliberately ignoring Gibbs, Abby and McGee.

"Because she has to work overseas" He said. Carlos turned to look at Ziva.

"Will you come home soon?" He asked. Ziva smiled slightly and put down her bags and bent down.

"I will try Carlos" She said. Carlos nodded and ran over to Charlotte.

Twenty minutes later Ziva had said goodbye to Gibbs, Abby and McGee, who had all asked her many questions about her and Carlos. She stepped up to Tony and gave him a smile.

"I know Gibbs will get me home soon" She said stepping forward and hugging him. He hugged back harder and whispered in her ear.

"Be safe"

"I will Tony" She said leaning back. Tony didn't remove his arms from around her waist; instead he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Not even caring it was in front of everyone. After a while Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Now come on, there's a three year old here" She said.

Tony and Ziva broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Come home soon" He whispered. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I will do my best"

Tony watched sadly as Ziva walked through the gate, he turned around to come face to face with Abby, McGee and Gibbs.

"I can explain"

* * *

**_The next chapter will be five months later!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Oh, by the way, Can anyone guess where I got the chapter names and Title from?_**

**_xoxElle_**


	3. Love Changes

**_Hey all,_**

**_This is a little bit shorter._**

**_Yes, the name and chapter names are both from Grey's Anatomy!_**

**_Song is: The Lover After Me by Savage Garden_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

She had been gone for 5 months. Five long months. Gibbs had managed to get Tony and McGee back onto the Team straight away, but he couldn't get Ziva.

"Charlotte. What are you doing?" Tony asked upon seeing his almost 16 year old daughter fiddle with McGee's seat.

"Ahh, I'm going to say I'm fixing his chair" She smirked as she looked up at him.

Gibbs and McGee chose that moment to walk into the Bullpen. Charlotte looked innocently at them. The rest of the team didn't know that Kate was her mother yet.

"What did you do?" McGee asked suspiciously. Charlotte grinned as McGee sat in his chair, which snapped down quickly. He glared at her as she laughed. She was on her summer break and Carlos was at one of his little friends' houses.

The elevator dinged and Tony heard a very familiar laugh. It was her.

Tony looked up wide as Ziva walked out of the elevator with a grin on her face, walking with a man who Tony guessed to be her Father and another man. She stopped in her tracks and grinned at them all.

Tony stood up and walked up to her.

"Ziva…you're here" He said.

"I am" She smiled "Tony this is my father Eli and this is my Mossad partner Shahar" She said the last part in a different tone of voice. "I am sorry Tony, but we have to go speak to Director Vance. We will talk later, yes?" She asked. Tony just nodded.

The Team and Charlotte watched as the three Mossad Officers walked up into the Director's office. Charlotte noticed Shahar put a hand on Ziva's lower back and the smile they gave each other. She sighed and turned to Tony.

"Dad…Maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up about Ziva" She said. Tony looked confused at her.

"Why?"

"Please Dad…I don't want to see you hurt again" She said "I'm gonna go down to Abby" And with that she left.

* * *

Two hours later only Ziva walked out of the Director's office.

She walked into the Bullpen and up to Gibbs.

"Is it alright if I re-joined your team Gibbs?" She asked with a smile. Gibbs smiled back.

"I think we have a desk free"

Ziva chuckled and turned to McGee and Tony.

"It's great to have you back Ziva" McGee grinned as he hugged her.

"It is great to be back" She said. She turned to Tony.

"How is Carlos?" She asked.

"He wants his Mummy back" He smiled. She got a sad look on her face.

"I do miss him…I missed all of you" She said looking up at Tony. He still had a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Ziva I-" Tony was cut off.

"Ziva, we should go and get our apartment sorted now" Shahar said walking into the Bullpen.

Tony's eyes widened "Your apartment?" He said in a slightly strangled voice. Shahar offered his hand to Tony.

"Shahar Zachariah, I am working here now as a translator, I am Ziva's boyfriend" He smiled. Tony turned his face to Ziva and gave her a look that broke her heart.

Tony shook Shahar's hand "Nice to meet you…"

* * *

_Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on  
I still feel exactly the same_

* * *

"See, I'm always right" Charlotte said that night as she and Tony sat on the couch. Carlos was in his room sleeping.

"I hate it" Tony said. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Well of course you hate it. The woman you love is with another guy. Seriously crappy" She said. Tony gave her a look. "What? It is!"

A knock was heard.

"DOOR!" Carlos yelled running towards it. Tony jumped up and caught him.

"Sinatra! What have I said about answering the door?"

"That you or Bond should answer it in case it's a bad man" He said proudly that he remembered it. Tony nodded and kissed the top of his head.

"Good. So I will answer it"

Tony opened the door. There stood Ziva with a slight smile on her face.

"MUMMY!" Carlos screamed happily jumping into the arms of Ziva as she crouched down.

"Hello Carlos" She smiled.

An hour later Carlos was once again asleep and Charlotte was in her room on the computer. Tony sat facing Ziva on the couch.

"So you and the Shahar guy…when'd you guys meet?" He asked. Ziva looked down.

"We met a few years before I joined NCIS…but we started dating a month after I went back to Mossad. He is a good man" She said.

"I'm…I'm glad you're happy" He said sadly. The sides of her mouth twitched up.

"I am too"

* * *

She loved him.

She loved him more then she thought she ever could.

She turned over in the bed and looked at Shahar's sleeping form. She pushed back some of his hair that had fallen over his eyes and sighed.

She loved him.

Not Shahar.

She loved Tony.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_Anyone else see the new episode of Grey's Anatomy? -Squeels- Denny!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	4. Job Changes

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_Sorry for the delay..._**

**_Just so you know, in this fic McGee and Abby got together just after he came back to the team._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Charlotte laughed three days later "Are you serious?"

"I am serious Bond" Tony grumbled. Charlotte burst out laughing again from her place of sitting on his bed as Tony packed things into a suitcase.

"Undercover with her again…someone must hate you" She grinned. Tony glared at her "So, how long are you guys gonna be gone?" She asked.

"A few days" He said. Charlotte grinned and laughed.

"You hate this don't you?"

"Well yeah Bond. I have to pretend to be newly married to Ziva, which means we have to play the part of newlyweds!" He said angrily. Charlotte raised her eyebrow.

"No, you love that part. You hate Shahar"

Tony stopped halfway through the room. Then started walking again "No, I'm happy for her"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Sure you are"

* * *

Meanwhile 10 blocks over Shahar wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist as she attempted to pack.

"Shahar please, I am trying to pack" She smiled. He kissed her neck.

"I know, but I still would prefer that you not go undercover with Agent DiNozzo" He said into her neck. Ziva sighed and turned around.

"It is alright Shahar, nothing will happen" She said. He raised an eyebrow. "Tony and I…have a history, yes, but I am with you. Nothing will happen" She said standing on her toes and kissing him.

"You still have not told me what that history is" He said as he let her go so she could continue packing.

"And I will never tell you that history" She said in a low voice. Shahar looked confused as he sat down on their bed.

"Why?"

"It is the past Shahar, you are my future, you do not need to know" She said as she sat down in his lap and kissed him again.

* * *

Tony and Ziva, now known as Daniel and Callie Blake, sat closely together at a small table in a beautiful and expensive restaurant.

Tony nuzzled Ziva's neck and talked in a low voice into the necklace that doubled as a microphone "He isn't here"

"We can see that DiNozzo. And keep your eyes up" Came Gibbs' voice in their ears. Tony's head snapped up and Ziva suppressed a chuckle.

"The whole of MTAC just got a view of Ziva's cleavage" Came the laughing voice of Charlotte.

Tony straightened up the glasses he was wearing and smirked at Ziva.

"Agent DiNozzo, you and David get back to your hotel room and maintain your cover. Someone has your room bugged, as do we" Vance said.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

* * *

"Daniel…" Ziva moaned loudly as Tony did push ups over her.

"Why exactly am I still sitting in here?" Charlotte asked McGee as she sat on the floor in the middle of MTAC with her back to the screen. Her shirt said 'Everybody Lies'.

"Because you're staying with me and Abby and I'm still here" He smiled from his seat.

"Meanwhile Carlos is downstairs with Abs and I get to watch my father fake sex"

"Doesn't seem fair does it?"

Shahar sat at the back of MTAC watching the screen with a murderous expression on his face.

* * *

"The bathroom is the only place that is not bugged" Ziva told Tony as she pulled him in there. He just stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you in love with Shahar?" He asked leaning against the sink.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked him crossing her arms.

"Do you?"

"Tony-"

"5 months ago when you left, I…" He trailed off, not able to say what he really wanted.

Ziva stepped closer "You what Tony?"

"It doesn't matter now, you're with _him" _Tony snarled the last part.

"Tony, tell me" Ziva said taking another step forward, they were almost touching.

Instead of answering Tony reached forward and pushed a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. He then leaned down and kissed her cheek, lingering longer then necessary. When he pulled away she looked up at him with a look between confused and…Tony couldn't quite figure it out.

"What was that for?" She asked. Tony just gave her a small smile and walked passed her and into the bedroom.


	5. Power Changes

**_Hey all!_**

**_Yay! New Chapter!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tony and Ziva were lying side by side in the hotel room bed. Ziva was still confused as to what happened in the bathroom.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said walking into the room. Both Tony and Ziva shot up in the bed.

"Gibbs, the mission?!" Ziva said as she and Tony got out of the bed.

"It's over, FBI arrested the guy an hour ago. But something's happened"

"What?" Tony and Ziva both asked at the same time.

"Charlotte's been kidnapped"

* * *

Tony was pacing around the room in a panic.

"Tony!" Ziva said trying to make him stop. When he completely ignored her she stood in front of him and grabbed the sides of his face. He looked into her eyes and she took a deep breath. "Tony, the best thing we can do is go back to NCIS. Gibbs and McGee will find her" She said. Tony looked away from her and nodded.

"The blood you found on the stairs matches Charlotte" Abby said to Gibbs, who had arrived with Tony and Ziva an hour ago. They were standing in the bullpen with Charlotte's file up on the plasma. A few months ago when Charlotte was with Abby in her lab they had gotten bored and put Charlotte's fingerprints in the database.

"Does Charlotte have any enemies?" Gibbs asked Tony, who was sitting at his desk with Ziva leaning against the cabinet behind him.

"No" Tony answered.

"Did her mother have any enemies?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked up at Ziva and they gave each other a look. Gibbs looked between the two "Something you're not telling me?" He asked.

"Charlotte's mother…" Tony said trailing off.

"What about her?" Gibbs asked getting frustrated.

"What he is trying to say Gibbs" Ziva said "Is that her mother is Caitlin Todd"

Gibbs walked behind the desk and hit Tony so hard on the back of the head his head flew forward and hit his desk.

"I made rule 12 for a reason" He said angrily.

"Kate and I knew each other for years before we worked for you Gibbs…" Tony said rubbing his head "Now can we please find my daughter?"

McGee walked into the Bullpen holding Carlos's hand. Who let go as soon as he saw Tony and Ziva.

"Daddy? Where's Bond?" He asked when Tony lifted the boy onto his lap.

"We don't know Buddy…but we'll find her" he said. Carlos nodded, though he didn't know what was going on.

"Mummy" Carlos said attempting to climb over Tony. Ziva smiled and picked him up. He kissed her cheek. "Are you gonna help Daddy find Bond?" He asked.

"Yes I am" She said handing Carlos back to Tony. At that moment Shahar walked into the Bullpen and walked over to Ziva.

"I did not know you were back" He said kissing her cheek. Tony looked at Carlos and pretended to throw up. Carlos giggled.

"Tony's daughter has been kidnapped" Ziva said.

"I did not know you had a daughter Agent DiNozzo" Shahar said looking at him and Carlos.

"Yep, and this is my son Carlos" He said as Carlos poked his tongue out at Shahar. Tony grinned down at the boy and Ziva smiled slightly.

"Boss, we've got the footage from the stairwell…Charlotte was hit from behind by…" McGee trailed off looking at the footage, Tony put Carlos on the floor behind his desk so he couldn't see and walked with Ziva to the plasma.

Abby gasped "Is that Vance?!"

* * *

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes looking around the room, it appeared she was in a basement, as there were no windows and their was a staircase leading up to a door. She realized she wasn't tied up, so she stood, wincing at the pain in her leg, and walked around the room.

"Charlotte" A voice came from behind her. She spun around.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me" She said seeing Vance walking towards her "You did this? What've you got against me?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was ordered to kidnap you" He said.

"By who?" Charlotte asked, keeping her distance from him.

"I cannot say, though I can tell you I am not going to harm you"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow "So this pounding headache is nothing then?"

"It was the only way" Vance said leaning against the wall.

"So who sent you to get me then?" Charlotte asked sitting cross-legged on the floor. Vance sighed.

"Shahar"

Charlotte sighed "Well that's just great"

* * *

**_Hehe, I love evil Vance. But is he telling the truth?_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	6. Hope Changes

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Sorry for this short chapter..._**

**_This chapter is for Olivia, who wanted it written quickly :P_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

While McGee and Gibbs were up in the Director's office trying to find any sign of where Vance could have taken Charlotte and while Abby was down in her lab, Tony and Ziva were sitting in the Bullpen. Well, Tony was standing in front of Ziva's desk with Carlos asleep against his shoulder.

"I do not think he understands what is happening" Ziva said softly standing up to stand next to him. She gently pushed back the hairs out of Carlos' face. She looked up at Tony's face, only to see that he was already looking at her. Slowly they leaned towards each other, their eyes not leaving each others as they did so, they were barley a centimetre apart when a voice came from the catwalk.

"We found Vance" Gibbs said walking down the stairs with McGee.

"Where is he?" Tony said loudly making Carlos stir slightly in his arms.

"Warehouse, two blocks from here" McGee said.

"A Warehouse, how original" Tony said. Ziva walked back to him and took Carlos off him.

"Go find her" She whispered to Tony. He smiled and nodded, running after McGee and Gibbs.

* * *

"Where's Daddy?" Carlos asked 5 minutes later when he woke in Ziva's arms.

"He has gone to get Charlotte" She answered shifting him on her hip slightly. His face lit up.

"Bond?!"

Ziva smiled at him.

Shahar started to walk into the Bullpen and stopped in his tracks when he saw the two of them. Ziva looked at him.

"Shahar? Are you alright?" She asked.

Carlos turned his head and whispered in Ziva's ear softly "He's scary"

"He's yours isn't he?" Shahar said with venom in his voice "This is the history you did not tell me about"

"Shahar-"

"You should not have kept this from me" Shahar said angrily in Hebrew.

Carlos clung to Ziva "Scary" He whispered.

"Shahar, this is not the time or place. We will discuss this at home" She said calmly before turning and walking to sit behind her desk with Carlos in her lap. Shahar stood looking at the two. Carlos turned his head and poked his tongue out at him.

"Mummy…Bond said that you were with that mean man…why aren't you with Daddy?" Carlos asked a few minutes after Shahar had walked away.

Ziva looked at Carlos for a moment before answering "It is a grown up thing". Carlos nodded before turning in her lap so he could draw on a piece of paper on her desk.

* * *

Charlotte was lying on the ground when Tony, McGee and Gibbs all burst into the room. Tony ran over and rolled her onto her back.

"Bond? Wake up" He said lifting her head slightly.

"Ow…" She said opening her eyes slightly.

"Where does it hurt?" Tony asked.

"My head for one Dad" She said sarcastically, then groaned "And this" She said lifting her hand, which was covered in blood. Tony looked down and saw that she had been stabbed in the stomach. He called for McGee to call an ambulance.

Tony immediately put pressure on the wound, making her gasp and groan.

"Did Vance do this?" Tony asked angrily.

"No" Charlotte gasped "He wasn't behind it…" She said closing her eyes.

"BOND!" Tony bellowed. Charlotte opened her eyes.

"The guy who stabbed me was…" Her breathing became shallow and Tony could hear the ambulance arrive "…Wa-s Sha-"

Her eyes closed.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	7. Necessary Changes

**_Hey all._**

**_I only planned this to be 8 chapters (As the Changes thing only has 8 words) So next chapter will be last!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Tony? What has happened?" Ziva asked as carrying Carlos into the Hospital waiting room, Abby and Shahar trailing behind her.

"She was stabbed" Tony answered standing from his seat. The nurses had given his a pair of blue scrubs to change into as his suit had blood all over it. Plus, it was evidence.

"Is she in surgery?" Ziva asked quietly. Tony nodded and she handed Carlos over to him, the movement caused Carlos to wake up.

"Daddy! Where's Bond?!" He asked.

"She's with the doctors" Tony answered sitting down.

"Is she sick?" Carlos asked frowning. Tony thought for a moment.

"Yeah Sinatra. But the doctors are going to help her" He said.

"Like the man with the cane does?" Carlos asked. Ziva looked confused.

"Man with the cane?" She asked. Tony smiled slightly.

"House. Charlotte obsesses about the TV show called House, he's a doc with a cane" Tony explained.

"Oh" Ziva said. Carlos settled himself into Tony's lap and fell asleep. "Where is Vance?" She asked.

"In his office probably. He was undercover…She tried to tell me who did it" He said. Ziva nodded and walked over to Shahar, who was standing on the other side of the room.

"Maybe you should go home. This may take a while" Ziva said in a low voice. Shahar looked at her.

"I think we should talk now" He said. Ziva nodded slightly and walked over to Tony.

"Call me when you know something" She said. He looked alarmed.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yes. I need to explain some things to him" She said indicating to Carlos. Tony just nodded and watched as Ziva and Shahar walked out of the hospital.

20 minutes later something clicked in Tony's head. Charlotte had said 'Sha'

It was Shahar.

* * *

Ziva closed the door behind her as she and Shahar walked into their apartment.

"Tony and I have a child together" She explained when he turned to her "A few years ago we had a one night stand. I could not handle a child, so I gave Tony full custody" She said.

Shahar stepped forward and looked at her. His face was angry.

"So what? You decided to keep this from me? I knew you and Agent DiNozzo had been together in the past, but a child together? I am calling Eli and requesting we be sent back to Mossad" He said.

"You cannot do that Shahar. You do not deicide where I work" Ziva said angrily.

"You are with me. Not him. You are mine and I will decide who you see" He said stepping forward and slapping Ziva across the face. She was momentarily stunned. She recovered quickly and stepped forward, punching Shahar in the eye. He grabbed the closest thing he could get his hands on, which happened to be a vase, and smashed it over her head. She slumped to the ground, blood dripping from a wound in her head.

Suddenly the front door flung open and Tony stood there looking at the scene before him. Shahar reached over to pick up the gun on the table, but Tony was one step ahead of him, reaching for his gun and shooting Shahar in the chest twice.

"Ziva?" Tony said dropping to his knees next to her and placing her head in his lap "Come on Zi…wake up" He said stroking her hair back from her face "Charlotte's out of surgery. They say she'll wake up soon" Tony tired, but her eyes stayed closed "Please Ziva…I need you to wake up" He whispered leaning down and resting his forehead against the side of her head, his mouth next to her ear "I love you Ziva…please wake up" He whispered.

He felt Ziva stir slightly and she slowly opened her eyes "What happened Tony?" She asked.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, bending down and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back and ignored the slightly shocked look on her face.

"He stabbed Charlotte" He said in a low voice "I came to warn you and heard yelling. When I heard a smash I came in here and shot him" He said nodding his head in the direction of Shahar's body. Ziva nodded slightly, remembering what Shahar had said to her. Her head was killing her.

Tony shifted slightly and picked her up bridal style in his arms "You need stitches" He explained "And you don't seem to be able to walk" He said walking her out the front door.

"Tony?" She said as he walked them down the hall.

"Yeah?"

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him lightly and whispered "I love you too"

* * *

8 stitches later Ziva walked into the waiting room where Tony and Carlos were sitting as McGee, Abby and Gibbs had all gone to deal with Shahar's body. Carlos ran to her as soon as she walked in, wrapping his arms around her legs. She bent down and picked him up and he looked at her head.

"Did the scary man give you a boo boo?" Carlos asked seriously.

"Yes, he did" She answered.

"I don't want him to hurt Mummy" He said wrapping his arms around her neck.

"He will never hurt me again" She said and Carlos nodded. She walked up to Tony.

"How is she?" She asked. He smiled.

"Asking for her House DVD's and a portable DVD player" He said and Ziva chuckled. "Hey Sinatra, how about you go play with the toys over there?" Tony asked taking Carlos from Ziva and putting him on the ground. Carlos grinned his father's grin and ran over to the toys in the corner of the room.

"So…" Tony smiled stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So…" She smiled putting her arms around his neck.

"What are we going to do about this?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay at your apartment for a while. I do not think I want to stay at my apartment anymore" She said.

"I think that can be arranged. Sinatra" Tony called out. Carlos looked up from the toy he was playing with "How would you like Mummy living with us?"

Carlos grinned and nodded vigorously before turning his attention back to the toy. Ziva chuckled and tightened her hold on Tony's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I've been waiting a long time for this" Tony said Kissing her again.

She grinned "Hmm. Maybe tonight we can ask Abby and McGee to baby sit so we can do what I have been waiting a long time for…"

* * *

**_One more chapter to go! And the lovely name of the chapter is 'Everything Changes'_**

**_Review! Or nothing changes!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	8. Everything Changes

**_Hey all!_**

**_Welcome to the last chapter._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Morning" Tony mumbled against Ziva's bare shoulder, Ziva stretched and rolled over, kissing him lightly.

"Good morning"

Tony pulled her closer to him and began kissing her neck when a loud scream came from the kitchen.

Tony and Ziva ran out to see what had happened. When they reached the kitchen they found Charlotte sitting at the table, her arms crossed and a bowl of cereal on her head. Carlos was standing on the chair next to her giggling.

Ziva smiled slightly and played with the bottom of Tony's shirt, she had slipped it on when she and Tony had run out. He was only in boxers.

It had been 3 months since Charlotte had been stabbed. Things were going well now, Ziva had moved in with Tony and the children and sold her old apartment. They were going strong and very much in love. Carlos was so happy to have his mother living with him.

But there was one problem.

They still hadn't told Eli.

He knew Ziva was with Tony, but he didn't know she had a child with him. They hadn't spoken much since Shahar, but today he was coming for a visit.

"Come on" Tony said taking Ziva's hand and tugging her back into the bedroom.

"Tony, my father is arriving today" She said as Tony pinned her to the door and started kissing her neck.

"Hmm" He mumbled.

"Tony" She tired, but he didn't stop. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off "We have to get ready"

Tony frowned at her then nodded. He went to turn away but Ziva wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.

When they broke apart Tony rested his forehead against Ziva's.

"I love you" He said in a low voice.

"I love you too Tony" She whispered back. She let go of him and turned him around "Get dressed" she smirked walking around him, leaving him pouting at her back.

* * *

"Shalom Papa" Ziva smiled as Eli walked up to her in the airport.

"Shalom Ziva. I am sorry to hear about what happened with Shahar. Did he hurt you at all?" Eli asked. Ziva shook her head.

"Stitches. It was nothing" She said. Eli turned to look at Tony, who was standing next to Ziva trying to stay calm.

"This must be Agent DiNozzo" Eli said shaking Tony's hand.

"Call me Tony" Tony said with a charming smile. Eli rose his eyebrow and looked at Ziva, who smiled slightly.

"You will be staying at our apartment, Yes Papa?" Ziva asked as the three walked out of the airport. Eli nodded and they got into the very nice car. Which Tony had grinned at when he saw it.

"Papa" Ziva said after 15 minutes of silence "There is one thing you should know. Tony has two children"

Eli turned to Tony "How old?" He asked.

"Charlotte's almost 16 and Carlos is almost 4" Tony said with a smile. Eli smiled back and nodded.

* * *

"Ok Sinatra" Charlotte said to Carlos kneeling down to his level "Now, do you remember what we talked about when Eli's here?"

"No calling Mummy, Mummy until she says it's ok to" He said proudly. Charlotte kissed his cheek.

"Good, now monkey, climb up" She said turning around and letting Carlos climb onto her back.

A few minutes later Charlotte was standing in the kitchen with Carlos hanging off her back making him a sandwich when she heard the front door opened.

"Bond? Sinatra?" Tony called out. Charlotte and Carlos walked out of the kitchen and walked up to them.

"Papa, this is Charlotte and Carlos" Ziva said. Eli looked at Carlos and then back at Ziva.

"Is there something you have not told me about Ziva?" Eli asked in Hebrew. Ziva looked down then ushered Eli into the lounge room away from .

"I am sorry I did not tell you" Ziva said. Eli crossed his arms.

"You neglected to mention to me you had a son?" Eli yelled in Hebrew "Out of wedlock and to an American?" He continued.

"Father! I had Carlos almost four years ago and gave him to Tony. Because of Mossad I gave up my son, and I now have him back and you cannot take me away from that" She said angrily. Eli glared at her for a moment before he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked.

"To NCIS. I am requesting that you come back to Mossad" He said walking past Tony and out the front door.

"What was that about?" Tony asked a few minutes later walking into the lounge room where Ziva was standing.

"I think I may be going back to Mossad" She said in a low voice. Tony's eyes widened and he put his hands on her arms.

Charlotte picked Carlos up again and walked him into his room, giving Tony and Ziva some privacy.

"He can't do this. I won't let him" Tony said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, resting his forehead against the top of her head. She sighed.

"I will have no choice Tony" She said leaning up and kissing him lightly he tightened his hold on her and kissed her more deaply. Suddenly her phone rang.

Tony watched as Ziva's face fell "Yes Director" She sighed hanging up. She looked back at Tony "Can you help me pack?" She asked quietly.

"They can't do this! We can take the kids and run away! Franks seems to like Mexico. Maybe we could go there?" Tony asked. Ziva placed her hand on his cheek.

"You are beautiful Tony" She said looking into Tony's pleading eyes "But I have no choice. I will come back soon. I promise" She said kissing him again and walking away. Tony watched as Ziva disappeared into their bedroom without a backwards glance.

* * *

"I love you" Tony whispered again holding Ziva close as they stood in the middle of the airport. Eli stood a few feet away with his arms crossed.

"I love you too" Ziva said bringing his head down for a rather passionate kiss.

She let go of him and hugged the Team and Charlotte, then bending down to Carlos.

"Mummy…why are you going again?" He asked in a small voice.

"I have to work" She said. Carlos nodded.

"But I just got you…" He said tears running down his cheeks.

Ziva pulled him into her arms and he clung to her neck "I love you Mummy" He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Carlos. Here" She said pulling an envelope out of her pocket and handing it to him "When you get home asked Charlotte to read this to you" She said kissing his forehead and standing up. She turned to Tony and kissed him one last time before walking to her father. The two of them walked through the date and disappeared from their sight.

"Daddy" Carlos said tugging on Tony's pants, his other hand clutching the letter. "Will Mummy come home soon?" He asked.

Tony sighed and looked down at him "I don't know Sinatra…I really hope so"

Charlotte stepped up next to Tony "You can't always get what you want" She said. Tony turned to her and she smiled slightly. "Yes, I know it's from House, but it seemed fitting"

Tony kissed the top of her head "Thanks Bond"

"Ziva will find a way to come home" She said picking Carlos up.

"Hmm" Tony mumbled as he watched the plane carrying Ziva fly further and further away.

She had to come home.

But what if she didn't?

* * *

Change; we don't like it, we fear it, but we can't stop it from coming. We either adapt to change or we get left behind. And it hurts to grow, anybody who tells you it doesn't is lying. But heres the truth: the more things change, the more they stay the same. And sometimes, oh, sometimes change is good. Oh, sometimes, change is ... everything.  


* * *

**_Anyone want a sequal?_**

**_By the way, It may not be up for a month, as I signed up for the NaNoWriMo (If you don't know what it is, google it :D)_**

**_So yes. Please review! tell me what you think of this fic!_**

**_The sequal (If you want it) Will be called 'Everything Changes'_**

**_xoxElle_**


End file.
